<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Gathered You Here by adiduck (book_people)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407196">I Gathered You Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_people/pseuds/adiduck'>adiduck (book_people)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Choir [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Injury, Kid Fic, Luke doesn't know about a lot of that because he's four but that's what's going on here, Mind Control Aftermath &amp; Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_people/pseuds/adiduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventure knocks at Luke's door during a sandstorm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Luke Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Luke Skywalker, Owen Lars &amp; Luke Skywalker &amp; Beru Whitesun, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Choir [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Gathered You Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke was four (and a half!) years old, and he really liked sandstorms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few reasons for this. First, it made everything dark and howly in the middle of the day--swirling, screaming winds blasting sand so thick across the sky and against his family’s farm hut that even Tatooine’s twin suns could not reach through, wild and loud. Some of the kids Luke knew thought sandstorms were scary because of the noise, but Luke liked it. He imagined, sometimes, that if he listened very carefully he could hear words on the winds, messages only for Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second, it meant that Uncle Owen had to come in from working on the farm to wait out the storm. This meant that Luke could abandon his training modules with Aunt Beru or his chores or his regularly scheduled nap and crawl up into his uncle’s lap, demand story after story from the man about people he’d met in the town and times he had to negotiate with the jawas and--sometimes--things he’d seen or heard in the desert, myths and legends and tales of creatures and men crawling through the caves and climbing the dunes. Uncle Owen always groaned loudly when Luke demanded stories, told him to ask his Aunt or to stop filling his head with nonsense, but he told the stories anyway, while Aunt Beru hummed in the kitchen and the sand raged against the walls. Uncle Owen stories were rare, but that just made them special, and Luke liked having his whole family together in the hut as the world around them went dark and loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Third, and most importantly in Luke’s opinion, was the fact that storms </span>
  <em>
    <span>changed</span>
  </em>
  <span> things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a storm, Luke would dash outside no matter what time of day it was, braving his Uncle and Aunt’s inevitable wrath, and take in the world around him with fresh wonder. Here a dune would have been wiped away, there a new one took its place. Debris from some old ship here, old bones from what could maybe be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon </span>
  </em>
  <span>there, if Luke imagined hard enough. The remnants of so many adventures washed up in Luke’s domain, all there for Luke to reach out and take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sand storm raging right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like all the others, but this one, Luke knew, was different. This one would have lots of adventure blowing up to Luke’s door. He could feel it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come away from the window, Luke,” Aunt Beru scolded, warm and light, and Luke sighed and turned towards the table, sat down on his chair as Aunt Beru laid out third meal. “There, thank you, that’s much more polite,” she said. “The storm isn’t going anywhere, you can watch it later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The storm would be going for hours, Luke knew, deep in his bones where the voices on the wind sat. The adventure would wash up sooner than that, though, and Luke wasn’t sure when </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be. He wanted to watch when it appeared!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if I miss it,” he whined, and grumpily picked up his spoon as Aunt Beru ladled some stew into his bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind your aunt,” Uncle Owen grunted, looking up from where he’d been reading a book to frown at Luke sternly. “You won’t miss the sandstorm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Uncle Owen said, and put down his padd. Luke sighed, loud and slumped. It wasn’t fair! He wasn’t even hungry. “None of that, or you’ll be taking your stew to your room and eating it there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s room didn’t even have windows. He considered for a moment, and then subsided, feeling grumpy, “Okay, Uncle Owen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Aunt Beru praised, and dropped a kiss on his head as she took a seat. “Now--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something slammed into the door, loud. A minute later, the thing knocked, very politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke had missed the adventure showing up! That wasn’t fair. But at least, Luke thought, as Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru both stood in alarm, it wanted to come in!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” Aunt Beru said, and reached for him, as Uncle Owen went to the door. “Come here, love. We’re going to go to your room--”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>? “But I wanna see who’s at the door!” Luke said, and squirmed away as Aunt Beru reached for him. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>adventure and I wanna see!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” Aunt Beru said again, and Luke paused, because that was Aunt Beru’s serious voice, but she didn’t just sound annoyed, there was something--was Aunt Beru </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Luke blinked, surprised. “We’re going to your room right now--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the devil are you doing here</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Uncle Owen snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies,” said the voice of a man that Luke didn’t know, and Aunt Beru--slumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s alright, then,” she murmured, and went to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke got out of the chair and scrambled after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--caught in the storm,” the new voice was saying. “I’d hoped we would beat it, but we had to move a bit slower than I was anticipating--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Owen, let the poor man in,” Aunt Beru interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s a great idea,” Uncle Owen said, as Aunt Beru got to the door and--stopped. Luke squirmed up to his Uncle and Aunt and tried to see the figure in the door, but Aunt Beru put out a hand to block him. He could barely make out a man in a full brown cloak, hood up, holding--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wizard,” Luke breathed. “Thas’sa Stormtrooper!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, go back inside,” Uncle Owen snapped. “Kenobi, you’d better have a good explanation for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in the hood--not the Stormtrooper--sighed. “He won’t hurt anyone,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’don’ know that, sir,” croaked out a new voice--oh, must be the Stormtrooper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the man in the hood said very firmly. “I do. Owen, Beru, I really do apologize, but your homestead was the closest safe place I could get to. I promise, we’ll be out of your hair the moment the storm lifts. The Commander is hurt and needs medical attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not’ta commander,” mumbled the Stormtrooper, helmeted head rolling a little where it was resting on the man in the hood’s shoulder. “‘Sall natborns now.” Luke could just make out the man in the hood closing his eyes in the shadows cast over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he said, to Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adults were quiet for a minute, and Luke looked between them and to the stormtrooper, who was still laying with his head against the hooded man’s shoulder. His armor looked dirty, with smudges of dark on it. Around them, the wind howled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s safe?” Aunt Beru asked, finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” said the stormtrooper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” said the man in the hood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beru--” Uncle Owen started, standing up and turning towards her, body blocking even more of Luke’s view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Aunt Beru said.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The Man’s name, Luke learned, was Mr. Ben Kenobi, but nobody told him the stormtrooper’s name before Aunt Beru swept them over to the couch, marched over to the cupboard with the first aid kit and then back, hands on her hips. Luke wanted to help, or at least watch, but Uncle Owen swept him up and left for Luke’s room, muttering dire things under his breath even as Luke squirmed and complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought maybe Mr. Kenobi--who’d taken his hood off, and he had one of the best beards Luke had ever seen, a kind of reddish color to match his reddish hair, all streaked through with white hair like Biggs’s dad--might have smiled a little at him over Uncle Owen’s shoulder, but Luke couldn’t see long enough to be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Luke insisted, and squirmed even harder to be set down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Uncle Owen said, firmly, and it wasn’t fair at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Our guests are tired and need medical treatment, and they don’t need you bothering them. What are the rules about guests who need medical treatment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rules were ‘leave them alone’, which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because Mr. Kenobi and the stormtrooper were Luke’s adventure, and now he wasn’t allowed to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>it because the stormtrooper was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now,” Uncle Owen said, and set Luke down on his bed, reached up and started wiping tears off Luke’s face. “None of that, son,” and so Luke started crying for </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> and buried his head in Uncle Owen’s broad shoulder, loud and sad and frustrated, and let all that go all around the room so Uncle Owen would feel it too. Uncle Owen sighed a big sigh that Luke could feel through his chest, and pulled Luke into his lap. “Alright,” he said. “You can be sad if you want. But if you’re crying here, I can’t go get our third meal, and if we don’t eat, I can’t tell you any stories. It’s up to you, son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke wanted to cry some more, so he did that, but after a while he felt less like crying, so he stopped. “There,” Uncle Owen said, and ran a big hand over Luke’s hair. “I’ll go get our bowls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke felt even better after eating his stew, and then Uncle Owen pulled Luke into his lap again and told him the story of the krait dragons roaring through the canyons, wild as the howling of the storm outside, and the story of the man who could fly through Beggar’s Canyon faster than the sandstorm winds themselves, and Luke let his uncle’s deep, warm voice lull him to sleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When he woke up, it was dark out, and the wind was still howling, but Luke thought maybe it was dark because it was night and not just because it was storming out. He looked outside, but all he could see were the swirling sands. He wondered how Mr. Kenobi and the stormtrooper had gotten here, and if it was on a speeder, and if the speeder was in the garage or out in the storm and getting covered in sand. Maybe if the speeder got buried they’d have to stay longer, and then Luke could get to talk to them after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke got out of bed, quiet as he could be, and snuck into the hall. He could hear Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru and Mr. Kenobi in the kitchen, voices low and tense the way they were when Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were arguing and didn’t want him to hear. He didn’t like it when they did that, but they always stopped being mad at each other eventually, so he figured they’d all three stop being mad soon and it would be alright. He didn’t go all the way to the kitchen, though, instead turning to go down and to the living room, where the stormtrooper was on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still there, so probably he really was too hurt to get into arguments in the kitchen with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. He also wasn’t wearing his armor anymore--it was stacked in a corner, dusty and stained and maybe a little bit broken. Luke snuck over to the couch and peered up at him, now that he could actually see the man underneath and not just the armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stormtrooper had his eyes closed on the couch, a bandage around his forehead and bruises all down his face. He had his knees up a little bit so he could fit on the couch, and Aunt Beru’s really </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> blanket--the one that was really soft and had patchwork colors and textures all over--was over his chest and legs. There were more bandages, Luke could see, around his shoulders and chest, and disappearing under the blanket, and he was sorta red and blotchy and sweaty like the slave that had come to stay with them for a little while that one time. Aunt Beru had said they had a fever, but they would be alright, and then told Luke to stop bothering them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows were very thick, Luke noted, and his hair was dark and a bit curly and mostly black, with gray hairs like Uncle Owen had at the edges. Uncle Owen said that was because Luke made him worry so much, but Luke had never met this stormtrooper before so it couldn’t be because of that. Unless someone else was making the stormtrooper worry?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also had a cool scar that curved around one of his eyes and down to his cheek, which was pretty wizard, Luke decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he watched, the stormtrooper’s mouth pinched and his eyebrows drew together, and then he opened his eyes. It took a few seconds of blinking before he was really looking at Luke’s face, but he got there in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Luke whispered, and waved. The stormtrooper blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Hi,” he whispered back, shifting a little bit to look at Luke better. “Should you be in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke wasn’t sure what </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>had to do with anything, so he ignored the question. “I’m Luke,” he said, and then because Aunt Beru said it was polite to tell people when they looked nice, he said very politely, “Your scar is wizard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stormtrooper blinked again, and then his face relaxed a little bit, a corner of his mouth turning up. “Thank you, Luke,” he said back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Luke asked, because the stormtrooper hadn’t offered it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of the stormtrooper’s mouth turned back down, and he frowned again. He felt unsure, and kind of sad, which was weird, because all Luke had done was ask his name. “...Cody,” he said finally, and his voice was kind of rough, like he was tired, and he closed his eyes again. “It’s Cody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re tired,” Luke pointed out, in case Cody didn’t know. “And you’re sad.” Cody’s eyes opened again, quickly. He was surprised. “Why’re you sad? Is it because of how you got hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Sort of,” Cody said, voice quiet and croaking. This was promising. Cody seemed like he’d be interested in answering questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get hurt?” Luke asked. Cody hesitated, his mouth going thin the way Aunt Beru’s did sometimes when she wasn’t sure how to answer a question Luke had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there was an explosion,” he said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember?” Luke asked, surprised. “I think I would remember if I got hurt in an explosion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hit my head,” Cody said, voice flat like Uncle Owen’s got sometimes. It didn’t mean he was mad, so Luke figured Cody probably wasn’t mad, too. “My brain got rattled. I can’t remember some things yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Luke said, thinking about this. He decided it made sense. “Okay. Are you going to remember eventually?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Cody said. “There are a lot of things that I think I don’t want to remember. And some things I remember that I wish I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you’re sad,” Luke realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah, kid, that’s why I’m sad,” Cody said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke thought about this. “...Okay,” he said, nodding, and hauled himself up carefully onto the arm of the couch. He leaned down and looked Cody in the eyes very seriously. “I’m gonna tell you a story. That always helps </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>when I’m sad, and I know lots of good stories. Some of them are adventures!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--okay,” Cody said, looking vaguely confused. “I think your Uncle and Aunt aren’t going to like you staying here that long.” Luke shrugged, unbothered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to tell you the story about the krayt dragon,” he decided. “If you wanna fall asleep, that’s okay. I won’t be mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I appreciate that,” Cody told him. Luke beamed, and then settled back on his perch, trying to remember the exact way Uncle Owen always started this story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’re voices in the winds of the canyons,” he began, very seriously. “But only some of them are echoes. Some of them are </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragons </span>
  </em>
  <span>instead.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Cody fell asleep about halfway through the story, so Luke decided to curl up where he was and take a nap, too. He woke up when Cody’s arm bumped him in the leg. “Hey,” he said, but Cody didn’t respond, eyes closed tight and shifting, restless. “Cody? Hey, wake up,” Luke called, and nudged Cody with his foot. Cody’s eyes snapped open, fear </span>
  <em>
    <span>crashing </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of him like a wave, and his hand snapped up, catching Luke by the ankle. He was staring up at the ceiling, eyes wide and hazy, and there was sweat under the bandage on his forehead. “Cody, you gotta wake up,” Luke told him, but Cody muttered something--Luke didn’t understand--and shook his head, eyes going half-lidded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke didn’t like that at all. “Uncle Owen!” he called. “Aunt Beru! I think Cody needs help!” There was a crash from the kitchen--Cody </span>
  <em>
    <span>jumped</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then winced, eyes fluttering closed and hand holding tighter to Luke’s ankle--and then Aunt Beru stormed in, eyes wide and fear coming off her like it was coming off Cody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she snapped, and snatched him off the arm of the couch--Cody let go when she yanked, like Luke knew he would. “What are you doing in here--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to meet Cody,” Luke said, and suddenly he was scared, because all the adults were scared, and so he started to cry. “He was sad so I told him a story, but now he’s scared and he won’t wake up--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His fever’s spiked,” Uncle Owen interrupted grimly, and Mr. Kenobi put a hand on Cody’s forehead, the lines on his face really stark with concern. “I’ll give him another dose of the fever reducer. You have him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have him,” Aunt Beru answered, and tucked Luke’s head into her neck, where it was warm and safe, and walked out of the room. Luke let himself cry harder, because he was scared now, and Aunt Beru took him back to his room and sat on the bed, rocking him and humming the song she always hummed that made Luke feel really safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t he wake up,” Luke asked, and Aunt Beru held him tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been very hurt for a while, little one,” she told him, quiet, and rubbed his back. “He’ll be alright. We’re taking care of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke cried until he was really tired, and then he fell asleep again, to the sound of the sandstorm crying past the homestead with him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The sandstorm was over when he woke up again, and the suns were out. Luke was in bed. He blinked sleep from his eyes and then dashed out of the room to see if Cody was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” said Mr. Kenobi’s voice, as Luke careened straight into his legs by accident. Luke’s arms windmilled and Mr. Kenobi steadied him by the shoulders, bent down. “Hello there,” he said, and gave Luke a smile, tiredness coming off him in waves. “Where’re you headed in such a hurry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Cody okay now?” Luke asked. “Aunt Beru said he’d be okay, but he wouldn’t wake up last night.” Mr. Kenobi’s smile went away a little, and then came back, but sadder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine,” he assured Luke. “It’s very nice of you to worry. He told you his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke didn’t know why that was weird. “I asked,” Luke said, because not asking would have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mr. Kenobi’s smile broadens a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. That was very polite of you,” he said, and stood up. “I was headed to the kitchen. Are you hungry, Luke?” Luke was a little hungry, so he nodded. “Excellent. Why don’t we go and get something for first meal, and we can bring some in to Cody when he wakes up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke thought about that. Probably Cody could wait until after first meal, if they were going to bring him food right after. “Okay,” Luke decided, and started off towards the kitchen. Mr. Kenobi followed, and his smile stayed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is, I think, going to be the first part of a series about Obi-Wan and Cody on Tatooine, interacting with the Larses and Luke and the war. I'm planning this as CodyWan, but it is going to be a HELLA slow burn, and I think I'll keep any fics actively about that relationship contained and clearly marked, so if it's not your jam you don't have to go there. Series may span all the way through ANH, I don't have enough plot yet to get there. We'll see!</p><p>Cody got to Tatooine because of The Will Of The Force~ no I will not be accepting criticism at this time (though I'd love to hear your ideas lol)</p><p>I post WIP snippets (and sometimes full chapters if I'm not comfortable with the fic's plot yet) over on my tumblr at @adiduck! Come yell at me about clones and my fics!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30435345">[Podfic] I Gathered You Here</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics">GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>